Annyeong KYUNGSOO-ya!
by Nam Jung
Summary: Liburan Kyungsoo di desa mempertemukan ia dengan seorang lelaki yang menyapanya, "Annyeong Kyungsoo-ya!"/KaiSoo Pairing!/BxB/RnR!


Udara pedesaan yang segar memang berbeda jauh dengan udara perkotaan yang telah dipenuhi oleh polusi udara. Kyungsoo saat ini tengah berjalan pagi menikmati indahnya pemandangan gunung yang depan berada didepannya. Jarang sekali ia bisa menikmati suasana tenang seperti saat ini.

" _Annyeong_ Kyungsoo- _ya_ ,"

" _Nuguya_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Annyeong**_ **KYUNGSOO-** _ **ya**_ **!**

 **This is Yaoi! KaiSoo pairing!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo, seorang siswa kelas XI _Senior High School_ di sebuah kota besar. Kali ini dia mengunjungi neneknya yang berada di desa yang berjarak 200 km dari kota tempatnya lahir. Kyungsoo hanya memiliki kesempatan 1 tahun sekali untuk mengunjungi neneknya. Itu disebabkan karena pekerjaan orang tuanya yang super sibuk. Belum lagi ia tidak memiliki kakak dan adik, ia anak tunggal .

Libur sekolah telah tiba, Kyungsoo dan orang tuanya berencana pergi ke desa. Kyungsoo senang sekali rasanya bisa berkunjung ke kota dengan pemandangan yang indah. Diperjalanan, Kyungsoo melihat hamparan sawah di sepanjang jalan. Ia membuka jendela mobil, merasakan udara lebih bersih dari udara kota memasuki rongga hidungnya.

Perjalanan menghabiskan waktu 5 jam. Sesampainya di rumah nenek, Kyungsoo menyambut neneknya yang merentangkan tangan hendak memeluk dirinya. Suasana pedesaan cukup tenang, hanya terdengar suara ayam ketika pagi dan suara jangkrik ketika malam menjelang. Kyungsoo bergegas mandi dan siap menyelam ke negeri mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo bangun tepat pukul 6 pagi. Ia merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku setelah bangun tidur. Ia hendak jogging di jalanan sekitar rumah neneknya. Kyungsoo melihat bangunan kuno yang ada disana.

" _Annyeong_ Kyungsoo- _ya_ ,"

" _Nuguya_?"

Kyungsoo terkejut. Di persimpangan ia bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang asing baginya. Kyungsoo tidak mengenalnya, tetapi lelaki itu terlihat mengenalnya. Ia mengabaikan lelaki itu dan meneruskan langkahnya

"Apakah kau tidak mengenalku?" perkataan lelaki itu menghentikan paksa langkah Kyungsoo.

"Tidak. Kau siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo berbalik badan menghadap lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menyodorkan tanggannya dan berbicara, "Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jongin. Kau Do Kyungsoo, kan?"

"Ne. bagaimana kau tahu? Aku tidak mengenalmu."

Lelaki bernama Jongin itu menghela napas malas. "Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu, aku ini tetangga nenekmu. Kau saja yang tidak mengenalku, karena kau tinggal di kota dan jarang sekali kesini."

"Ah, benar juga. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. _Annyeong_."

Kyungsoo memutar badan dan melanjutkan tujuan awalnya. Di tengah perjalanan, ia merasakan ada seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang. Ia menengok kebelakang. Benar saja, Jongin mengikutinya. Kyungsoo mencoba mengabaikannya, namun Jongin masih saja mengikutinya. Kyungsoo mulai geram dengan lelaki yang baru ditemuinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya! Kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?"

"Siapa yang mengikutimu. Aku hanya pulang ke rumah. Kau tidak tahu rumahku kan? Rumahku disana, jangan kepedean jadi orang."

"Aish."

Kyungsoo melanjutkan perjalanan dan kembali kerumah dengan berjalan sedikit berlari. Jongin hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia pun tak berniat mengikuti Kyungsoo lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari kedua Kyungsoo di desa. Seperti biasa, Kyungsoo bangun pukul 6 pagi. Ia membuka jendela kamarnya .

"Huaa!"

" _Eomma_ - _Ya_! Untuk apa kau kemari!"

"Hahaha. Kau terkejut bukan?"

Ternyata Jongin yang ada di balik jendela kamar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"Haish. _Kajja_!"

"Kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Ayo, kita berkeliling desa."

" _Mwo_?" Kyungsoo masih dilanda kebingungan.

"Sudahlah, ayo."

" _Ne_ , aku mandi dulu."

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang berkeliling sekitar persawahan. Kyungsoo menatap kagus pemandangan yang jarang sekali ia temui di perkotaan. Hamparan padi membentang sejauh mata memandang. Jongin menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu berbinar. Jongin memberhentikan sepeda motornya di pinggiran jalan. Lantas ia menarik tangan Kyungsoo dan mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke sepetak sawah yang masih dipenuhi lumpur―belum ditanami padi.

" _Ya_! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo marah.

Jongin hanya menjawab dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, bermaksud mengejek. Tak tinggal diam, Kyungsoo mengambil lumpur dengan kedua tangannya dan keluar dari kubangan lumpur. Kyungsoo mengejar Jongin sambil melempar lumpur yang ada ditangannya.

"Wlleeeekk, ayo kejar aku kalau bisa," kata Jongin berlari dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

" _Ya_! Jongin! Awas kau nanti. Terpeleset baru tahu rasa."

Sayangnya, tak lama setelah Kyungsoo mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya, Jongin terpeleset dan masuk kedalam petak sawah. Kyungsoo menertawai Jongin. Ia kembali masuk ke petak sawah dan melempari Jongin dengan lumpur. Mereka saling dorong satu sama lain. Bukannya kesal, Kyungsoo malah suka bermain seperti ini. Kyungsoo juga tidak pernah bermain di sawah.

Karena lumpurnya yang licin, Kyungsoo terpeleset dan Jongin meraih dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Sialnya, saat Jongin hendak menarik tangan Kyungsoo, Jongin terpeleset. Kyungsoo pun terjatuh diatas tubuh Jongin. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka, hingga Kyungsoo sadar dan segera menjauh dari tubuh Jongin.

"Tubuhmu ternyata berat juga ya," tanya Jongin mengejek menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

" _Ya_! Kau ini. Ayo kita pulang, sudah siang. Nanti kulitku bertambah gelap terkena sinar matahari."

"Apa kau baru saja mengejekku?" tanya Jongin merasa karena kulitnya gelap.

"Tidak. Jika kau merasa, berarti iya," jawab Kyungsoo sinis.

"Aish, kau ini. Ayo, kita bersihkan tubuh kita di sungai."

"Memang, disini ada sungai?" tanya Kyungsoo heran, karena sedari tadi ia tidak melihat jika ada sungai.

"Tuh, disitu sungainya," kata Jongin dengan memegang kepala Kyungsoo dan memutarnya kearah sungai.

"Haish."

Mereka membersihkan tubuh di sungai yang jernih dengan aliran yang tenang. Sesekali Jongin mengerjai Kyungsoo dengan memercikkan air. Perang air pun dimulai. Setelah dirasa bersih, mereka bersiap siap pulang. Jongin yang melihat tubuh Kyungsoo kedinginan segera mengambil jaket yang dibawanya dari rumah dan memakaikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Pakailah ini, kau kedinginan," ucap Jongin.

Mata mereka saling bertemu. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Begitu pula Jongin. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah dan Jongin pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Mereka kembali ke rumah.

 **.**

 **.**

Malam hari, Jongin tersenyum sendiri. Ia berguling diranjang kesana kemari. Duduk, kemudian tidur lagi. Jongin sedang salah tingkah dan senang karena ia bisa keluar bersama Kyungsoo serta bermain-main bersama Kyungsoo.

Dilain tempat dan diwaktu yang sama, Kyungsoo juga tak melepaskan senyum di bibirnya. Memandang jendela luar dan menatap bintang dilangit dengan wajah yang sumringah. Jujur, bagi Kyungsoo, baru pertama kali ini ia merasakan senang bermain dengan seorang lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang, burung-burung pun berkicauan. Hari ini, hari terakhir Kyungsoo di rumah nenek. Dikarenakan pekerjaan orang tua yang diharuskan masuk esok hari. Sebenarnya ia ingin tinggal di rumah nenek lebih lama. Sebenarnya bisa, ia tinggal dan orang tuanya kembali ke kota. Namun, Kyungsoo tidak mau. Jadi, sore ini ia akan kembali ke kota.

"Huaa!" Jongin kembali mengejutkan Kyungsoo dibalik jendela kamarnya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak terkejut sama sekali. "Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa dengan ini."

"Hish, mau apa kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo sinis.

"Ayo bekeliling?"

"Berkeliling kemana lagi?"

"Apa kau mau ikut cari ikan di sungai?"

"Kelihatannya seru. Aku ikut. Tunggu _ne_ , aku mandi dulu."

" _Ne_."

Mereka pergi ke sungai untuk mencari ikan. Inilah kebiasaan anak desa, jika tidak disawah ya memancing ikan untuk mencari kesibukan. Tak jarang ikan hasil tangkapan di jual di pinggir jalan raya. Sebelum memancing mereka mencari umpan berupa cacing tanah terlebih dahulu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya Jongin yang mencari cacing, karena Kyungsoo sangat takut dengan cacing. Setelah dapat, Jongin juga memasangkan umpan pada kail milik Kyungsoo. Dengan kesabaran, mereka menunggu ikan menyambar umpan milik masing-masing.

Mulai ada tarikan pada kail Kyungsoo, Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk menarik kailnya. Dengan sigap, Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo. Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak kencang sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia melihat Jongin yang dengan semangat menarik kail milik Kyungsoo.

Seekor ikan mas berukuran sedang telah menyambar umpan milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kagum melihat ikan yang terkait di kailnya. Ia bersorak senang. Jongin pun ikut senang melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin satu saja sudah cukup," kata Kyungsoo.

" _Ya_! Bagaimana denganku? Aku belum dapat 1 ikan pun," keluh Jongin.

"Kita makan bersama. 1 ikan sudah cukup. Eh, bisa tidak kita buat api lalu kita bakar ikan disini?"

"Hmm, bisa. Kita cari kayu bakar dulu."

Mereka berpencar mencari ranting kering untuk membuat api unggun. Setelah itu, mereka menyusun ranting. Untung saja Jongin membawa korek api. Selain ranting, mereka mengumpulkan dedaunan kering. Kyungsoo membersihkan ikan dipinggir sungai dan Jongin menyiapkan perapian. Setelah semua selesai, mereka membakar ikan bersama.

Ikan telah selesai di masak, mereka makan ikan ditemani dengan beberapa potong ubi kayu dan beralaskan daun pisang. Ini merupakan hal yang baru bagi Kyungsoo. Setelah mereka selesai makan, Jongin mengajak Kyungsoo ke sebuah pohon besar.

"Kenapa kita disini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ ," kata Jongin sembari menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Kyungsoo semakin terkejut ketika Jongin mengatakan hal itu. Kyungsoo merasakan jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang daari biasanya.

"Jongin, bagaimana bisa? Kita baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau saja yang baru bertemu denganku beberapa hari yang lalu. Asal kau tahu, aku mengenalmu jauh dari yang kau bayangkan. Aku tahu, setahun sekali kau pulang kedesa. Tak hanya nenekmu, aku juga menunggumu untuk pulang kedesa," Kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan sabar. "jadi, maukah kau menerimaku?"

Kyungsoo bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sebenarnya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. "Tapi aku tidak selamanya tinggal disini. Sore ini aku juga akan kembali ke kota."

"Aku tak keberatan jika melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Asalkan kau tidak menghianatiku di kota. Aku berjanji, secepatnya aku akan ke kota untuk menemuimu."

Kyungsoo terharu dengan kata-kata Jongin. Ia tak percaya, orang yang begitu menyebalkan seperti Jongin bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata yang begitu romantis seperti ini. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, " _Ne_ , aku menerimamu. Kau juga berjanji tidak menghianatiku."

" _Ne_ , aku berjanji," Jongin membawa Kyungsoo ke pelukannya. Senyum bahagia terpancar di bibir mereka. Lalu, Jongin mencuri kecupan di dahi Kyungsoo.

Mereka kembali kerumah setelah matahari semakin meninggi. Tepat di depan rumah nenek Kyungsoo, orang tua Kyungsoo telah bersiap di depan rumah. Mereka hanya menunggu Kyungsoo.

"Jongin, aku pergi _ne_. _Gomawo_ sudah menemaniku bermain dan berkeliling selama aku disini," pamit Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

" _Ne_ , kau berjanjilah untuk menungguku sampai aku menemuimu di kota," ucap Jongin.

" _Ne_ , _annyeong_ ~" ucap Kyungsoo sembari melambaikan tangan pada Jongin.

"Hati-hati dijalan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1 Tahun Kemudian….**

"Kyungsoo- _ya_ , tolong buanglah sampah ini ke depan," kata _Eomma_ Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo saat ini sedang membantu sang _eomma_ untuk memasak. Ia pun disuruh membuang sampah ke tempat sampah di depan rumah. Saat hendak masuk rumah, ia dikejutkan dengan suara yang tak asing baginya.

" _Annyeong_ Kyungsoo- _ya_ ,"

Kyungsoo berbalik mencari sumber datangnya suara. Ketika engetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, Kyungsoo menghambur di ke pelukan lelaki itu.

"Jongin-ah~ kau akhirnya kemari. _Gomawo_ telah menepati janjimu,"

"Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan janjiku, jika yang ada dipikiranku hanya kau. Tapi, sejak kapan kau menjadi manja seperti ini, _eoh_?"

"Hmm, sejak aku kembali dari desa setahun yang lalu mungkin. Hehe."

"Haish. Kau juga terlihat semakin tinggi ya," ejek Jongin dan mengusak kasar rambut Kyungsoo.

" _Ya_! Kau ini," saat Kyungsoo hendak memukul, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam dekapannya. Mereka meluapkan rasa rindu yang mereka pendam selama setahun. Mereka tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **REAL FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Annyeong~ ini aku buat cerita baru. Aku dapet inspirasi dari Shelo Eonni yang nyuruh aku buat cerita waktu aku didesa. Dan hasilnya….. jjajan~ Absurd banget ya. Awalnya disuruh buat antara 500-800 kata. Tapi hasilnya malah hampir 2k kata. Sudahlah, kritik dan saran jelas masih sangat diperlukan. Gomawo yang udah baca. Review juseyo~ :)


End file.
